


Fluffy

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Series: 30+ GabeNath [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gabriel likes cats and won't admit it, Nathalie has a cat, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: Nathalie's cat decides to follow her to work.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: 30+ GabeNath [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539160
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	Fluffy

"...Nathalie?" Adrien said slowly, as if testing out the syllables for the first time. The bluenette paused before looking up from her tablet. 

"Yes, Adrien?"

"What's, uh..." he pointed at her feet. "What's with the cat?"

Her brain took a moment to process what he said, blinky dumbly for a few seconds before she slowly looked down. And sure enough, there was an overly fluffy black cat purring and batting at her shoes. How the hell had she not noticed before?

Rolling her eyes, she tucked her tablet under her arm and reached down to pick her cat up. "It seems like he followed me from home. I was rather tired this morning; i must have simply not noticed. You ridiculous thing" she frowned at the cat, before it softened as the small animal just stared up at her with big green eyes.

"So... Wait, you... You have a cat?" Adrien exclaimed, eyes wide. "How long? What's it's name? Is it a he or a she?!"

"Yes, 2 years, and Fluffy is male" she regretted the words the moment she spoke them. His face slowly stretched into a grin.

_"Fluffy?"_

"Go to school" she immediately hurried to shoo him away, scowling as he laughed and let her boss him to the door, carrying her cat like an infant. For his part, Fluffy just laid there and purred. Adrien smiled. He seemed like a very friendly cat.

The moment the young blonde had left and the front door closed behind him, she sighed in relief, before looking down at the rebellious animal curling up in her arms. "Oh, you little twerp. Why on earth did you follow me? You'll be bored here, and you're not even allowed. I'll have to take you back immediately"

Fluffy yowled at that, making her wince, but she ignored his plaintive mewling as she walked to knock on her boss' office with her elbow. "Sir?" she called through. "I need to quickly go back to my house. I promise I'll only be 10 minutes"

"Why?" he called back, and she pushed the door open before pointedly looking down at the cat. He stared at her from where he had been stood before his drawing tablet, before he seemed to regain his cognitive thought and spoke. "...You brought a cat? You are well aware that animals aren't allowed"

"I know" she sighed, absentmindedly itching him behind his ears and feeling her lips quirk up as he meowed. "He followed me here. I was too tired to notice. I'm very sorry, it's why i need to go back so that i can put him back in my house"

Gabriel's brow furrowed then before he walked over. She felt confusion fill her as he bent down slightly, making eye contact with Fluffy, who just stared back at him before batting at his glasses. He let out an irritated intake of breath and leant back. "What's his name?"

"Er" she was so confused. Why wasn't he telling her to leave at once? "He's called Fluffy, sir"

He actually seemed to smirk a little at that. "Fluffy, Nathalie?"

"In my defence, he was a surprise gift from my ex and i hadn't much planned for him. So i just gave him the easiest name i could think of" she shrugged best she could with the weight in her arms.

His eyes inexplicably narrowed when she mentioned her ex, but his expression lightened slightly as he reached out to stroke the small cat.

Nathalie watched bemused as her stoic boss slowly and awkwardly stroked her cat, who was eagerly leaning into the touch and purring.

"S-should i take him back now?" she asked hesitantly after a minute or so, her arms beginning to ache a little from keeping them up for so long. He glanced up before seeming to realize how lost he had been in petting the cat, straightening with a cough. 

"Of course"

She nodded, and turned to leave, readying herself for a short walk home.

"...So is Fluffy always at your house?"

She blinked at the strange question and turned. "...Usually, yes? He's one for exploring but he also likes lazing about my house"

"Then, if i were to visit for any reason, i would have a high possibility of seeing him again?"

She couldn't stop a small smile. "Fond of cats, sir?"

He huffed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Not at all. I just... It was just an objective question"

She chuckled quietly. "Yes, you can come over and pet Fluffy again. But you might need me to schedule such a visit"

"Then i suppose it's a good thing you schedule for your job"

"Very lucky indeed" she shook her head. "I'll see you in 10 or so minutes sir"

"Very well"


End file.
